Priest
A priest (also referred to as a pastor or minister) is one who is given rights as a divine intercessor for a group of people he or she is in charge of, to offer up prayers unto a deity or higher being and to call upon the same for blessings upon those asking for one. A priest's functions vary from one religion to another. Some religions require certain persons of only one sex to act as designated priests, while others allow all people of both sexes to become priests, though usually in a lesser capacity than those who are designated as high priests. Fathers of a household may act in the role of priests for their wives and children. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Papa Smurf acts as a sort of de facto high priest for his little Smurfs, usually having them undergo certain rituals to stave off evils and disasters from befalling them. In the cartoon show special "Smurfily Ever After", Papa Smurf is called upon to be the minister to marry Woody and Laconia. Human priests have appeared at the wedding of Gargamel and Andria, and at the wedding of Prince Theodore and Lady Jasmine, both of which were eventually called off for various reasons. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Tapper is the only Smurf character who serves in the function of a priest in regards to being a Christian, while the Psyches have a Cleric rank that act as priests of the Psychelian belief system. Tapper eventually befriended a human priest named Father Doyle, who served as the minister for Tapper and Siobhan's wedding when they wanted to have a Christian priest as their minister. Later in his life, Tapper left behind his role as a bartender to become the pastor of the Smurfette Island Chapel while Barber became one for the Smurf Village Chapel. Papa Smurf serves as the minister for Empath and Smurfette's wedding, dressed more in the manner of a Catholic priest than in the minister clothes he was wearing in "Smurfily Ever After." About a year before Empath's final return from Psychelia, Papa Smurf was also the minister of Bigmouth and Bignose's wedding, as the ogre couple was unable to find a priest among humans that could stand even the thought of marrying them. Empath himself served as the minister of Papa Smurf and Flowerbell's wedding which took place a few years after his final departure from Psychelia, and Snappy and Sassette's wedding which took place a few years after Papa Smurf's death, as well as the minister for Miracle and Psycheliana's wedding years later. In an alternate timeline, Empath was the minister of Papa Smurf and Smurfette's wedding. Up until the destruction of the Smurf Village, Tapper's grandson Nehemiah was the village pastor. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Papa Smurf served as the minister for Hero's two weddings, while Abloec served as one for the weddings of his fellow Smurfs with their Mirror Of Opposition-created Smurfette counterparts. During Hero's exile from the Smurf Village, Abloec had met Reverend Lovejoy, who was a pastor of a church near a human village. Later in life, Abloec took upon himself the role of the priest, calling himself Pastor Joseff. Glovey Story In the Glovey Smurf story series, Father Brant serves in the role of the priest in the holy order that Aksel was raised in. The cultist Shaft serves as a priest for a cult known as the Illuminati. Grandpa Smurf served as the minister to Glovey and Smurfette's wedding which was held privately with only a few witnesses. LD Stories/Expanded AU To be filled in later! Category:Roles Category:Open to Community